


Running Water

by guyfieriswife



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gore, Zombie Apocalypse, gross zombie details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyfieriswife/pseuds/guyfieriswife
Summary: Decisions, decisions. It's the end of the world, why not just give in?He's probably just scared. Who wouldn't be?Please help this poor boy. He can't do it alone.





	Running Water

It was around three in the morning when a car alarm went off outside his house. He didn't think much of it other than maybe someone brushed against a car or something, and he figured it wouldn't be more than a minor inconvenience. He put a pillow over his ear and rolled over, hoping he could just fall back asleep. The owner had to come out and shut it off soon, right? But no. It kept going off. Five minutes ticked by and he was getting pretty upset. He had to go into work early that morning, and he really didn't feel like saturating his blood with caffeine just because one of his asshole neighbors couldn't be bothered to shut off their damn car alarm. 

Looking back on it now, he'd give anything to have his only worry be getting up for work. How he craved that normalcy once again. To get to go to work every day, see the same faces he always had, work the job he loved, and come home to his cozy house. But that wasn't his life anymore. He doubted it would be ever again. When the alarm kept ringing, he sighed, getting up out of bed and heading to the window. Maybe something was going on outside?

Damn, something sure was going on.

People were crowding in the street outside his house. Tons of people, all pushing and shoving, running around with backpacks, tossing things into their cars. What the hell was going on? Was there some kind of hurricane coming their way? He would've known earlier, though. They would have shown it on the news, his phone would have gone off with some kind of evacuation alert... So what was going on?

People held small children close to their chests, sleepy dogs were pulled out of houses and shoved into the back seats of cars. People were screaming and crying, which was even more confusing. He checked his phone to see if anyone had sent him a message and holy _shit_ he had so many damn messages. Scrolling through them, they all had the same frantic tone. He checked on his messages from Kaito and, well, most of them were just indecipherable madness, accompanied by crying emojis. That's really no help... He tapped on Kaede's number, which she had just sent messages begging him to text her when he saw her messages.

_Please let me know you're safe._

_Shuichi please_

_please..._

He frowned, staring at the messages for a moment before sending a response saying he was fine and asking about why everyone was freaking out so badly.

_Thank god you're okay!!!_

_Where are you? Are you home?_

_Lock your doors_

_dont let anyone in but me_

Well that was cryptic. He was starting to get paranoid, assuming the worst. Was there some kind of national emergency? Is the country going to war or something? But even if they were, why is she telling him to lock the doors? He responded saying 'okay', not wanting to push anything. He bit his thumb, going to the living room and making sure all the doors were locked.

... That's funny... He could've sworn that he'd locked the front door. 

Actually, he was positive he'd locked the front door. Did someone break in? God, he wishes he'd adopted a big dog instead of his cat. A dog would've been barking if someone broke in. He took a deep, shaking breath, trying not to make a sound as he climbed the stairs, grabbing his gun out of his work stuff. Lucky for him, if the intruder came in, they probably don't have a gun as well. Unless they got it illegally, which they must not be above doing if they broke into his fucking house and holy shit holy shit holy shit he was going to piss his pants this is terrifying oh God--

Calm down. Calm down... He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. A nervous man with a gun is never good. He slowly walked to the end of his dark hallway, looking in doors slowly, eyes scanning over the dark rooms. Every chair, every piece of furniture caught his eye, making him think for a split second that there was someone right in front of him about to pounce. The doors creak open, even though he tries his hardest to keep quiet. 

Eventually, he works his way through the upper level of the house. Slowly, careful not to trip or creak on any steps, he works his way down the stairs. He felt his whole body get burning hot. The feeling you get when you think someone's watching you, but you can't see them. They're around, somewhere in the dark, but as hard as you try you can't find them. Shuichi slowly made his way to the kitchen, peering in from the threshold. When he caught a glimpse of a person, he screamed, pointing the gun at them. A pair of hands flew off the door of the fridge, sticking up in the air. 

When he saw who it was, Shuichi calmed down. "God damn it..." He whispered, lowering the gun and pressing his hand to his chest.

"Hehe! Happy to see me?" The intruder giggled pulling out a carton of orange juice from Shuichi's fridge, chugging it without even asking like a bastard.

"You gave me a heart attack." Shuichi mumbled, turning the safety on on his gun before watching him. "What ever happened to knocking before entering someone's house?" He asked, clearly upset. 

"Why on earth would I do that?" The intruder hopped up onto the counter, sitting there with the carton of orange juice firmly in his hand. Shuichi snatched it away, putting the cap back on. "Hey, wait a second! We need to finish off your perishable food!" He whined, making grabby hands at the carton. "Pleeeeease? Don't be such a buzzkill, c'mon!"

"I'm not supposed to feed you after midnight." Shuichi mumbled, tossing the carton back into the fridge, before leaning on it. "Why are you in my house, hmm?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So mean to little ol' me." The smaller man sighed, hopping off the counter. "And I thought a smarty-pants like you would be able to figure it out for yourself! I didn't wanna be alone with all the stuff happening outside! I'm so tiny I'd get trampled and swallowed whole!" An exaggeration, of course, but it wasn't as far from the truth as Shuichi thought it was.

"Do you know why everyone's so... Riled up?" He asked, gesturing to the window, where they could hear people shouting. 

"Some people went craaazy! My guess is drugs. Y'know how people started eating faces because of bath salts? I bet it's something like that. People are shitting their pants over it!" He giggled, rocking back on his heels. "Kaede seemed pretty scared! I bet Momota was too, that little bitch." He said, grinning up at Shuichi. "What about you? You scared? Huh? Huh?"

Shuichi wasn't listening. A new drug? That would make this much of a commotion at this hour? Why? Were the side-effects so serious that they caused people to get out of their houses and pack up to move away, or at least get out of town for a while? 

There was a loud screech from a car parking, followed by footsteps running at the house, and loud knocks at the door. He left the rat bastard in the kitchen, running to the door. He looked through the peep hole, frowning a bit when he saw the panicked look on Kaede's face, how nervously she looked over her shoulder. He opened the door, causing her to run in and bolt it shut behind her. 

"Aww, Kaede's joining the fun!" The intruder skipped over to them, waving at her. 

"... You let Kokichi into your home?" She asked, looking up at Shuichi, who just shook his head. She decided to let it go for now, needing to get him out of the house. "Go pack up your shit." She said, rushing him to the stairs.

"What? Why? What the hell is happening?" He asked, holding onto the railing. 

Kaede huffed, waving her hands around frantically. "People are doing-- I.. I.. I don't know! I just know it's something bad! I saw a guy rip off a piece of someone's arm with his bare fucking hands!" She was visibly shaking, her eyes wide as she replayed the moment in her head. The man digging his nails into some poor woman's arm, digging into the skin and the muscle, forcefully tearing the muscle apart. She drove away so fast, she didn't want to see what came next. "Just go get your stuff together!" She slapped his back to try to get him up the stairs, before running to the kitchen. She grabbed one of those reusable grocery bags from the cupboard, stuffing it full of canned food and other nonperishables. 

Shuichi did as he was told, rushing up to his room and pulling out a duffel bag. ... Could this be a trick? Kokichi _was_ there... But would he be able to rope Kaede and a bunch of his neighbors into pranking him like this? He sighed, deciding to assume the worst and that this was an emergency. He grabbed a few pairs of underwear and socks, tossing them in. He picked out a few shirts and pants, tossing in his prescriptions and a bottle of ibuprofen. What the hell should he even bring? He grabbed a lighter and his favorite book. Was that okay to bring? He tossed in a small stuffed animal. He's had it so many years... He couldn't sleep without it. He didn't even care if Kokichi made fun of him for it. In went a box of bullets and a bag of candy he was saving for a rainy day, followed by a picture of his family. A locket from his mother and a screwdriver and some batteries. He tossed in a first aid kit, but knew it was probably out of bandaids. Something in it could be useful, right? It must be. He didn't know. He stuck a roll of duct tape and a small throw blanket into the bag before throwing on his boots and a heavy winter coat, just to be able to carry it out to the car, before heading downstairs.

Kaede had filled up several bags with nonperishable food items, holding them in her hands. "Come on, we have to go." She said, still looking worried. It made sense, it was smart to be worried. Who the hell wouldn't be worried?

Kokichi. Well, at least he'd pretend not to be. He looked as easygoing as ever.

Kaede didn't wait for Shuichi to respond, she just took off, heading to her car and tossing the food into the trunk. She climbed into the driver's seat, checking in the back to make sure no one had snuck in, before honking her horn. She was ready to go, desperately wanting to get out of there. She had no idea where they were even going, but as long it was away from here, that's good enough for her. 

Shuichi started to follow her, Kokichi tagging along behind him. As soon as the car doors were closed, she started backing up. Only a moment went by before Shuichi screamed for her to stop the car. He ran inside, frantically searching his house before he found what he was looking for. He came back out to the car, a cat squirming in his arms, a gun in his pocket, and a bag of cat food in one hand. He jumped back into the car, nodding at Kaede. "Now I'm ready."

She nodded, driving off as fast as she could.

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and have y'all bandersnatch shuichi's life lmao


End file.
